Ghost hunt: I never thought
by ThatGirlWhoLooksOkay
Summary: Well since season 2 isn't coming for a very long time and as far as I know, Mai and Naru isn't going cannon even though throughout the entire series it's hinted, I might as well make a fanfiction. This reveals the stomach-dropping truth about Mai and Naru's past and how wrong Ayako, John, Masako, and Monk's thoughts about them really were.
1. Prologue

Saturday, June 26th.

"Mai, tea." I heard Naru shout from the other room. It was 4 weeks after we found his brothers body. You're probably wonder why he's still here, huh? Everyone wanted him to stay so we could continue working together. He said he'd stay so we didn't annoy him, but we all know it's because he cares, even if it is just a little bit.

I walked into the small kitchen-like area and grabbed a small packet of tea. I went through the quick process of making, which by now has been drilled into my head after working here for almost 6 months. It's been real fun, I didn't feel so alone. I didn't have many friends before I met Naru. Michiru and Yuki told ghost stories with me all the time, but that was it, we never really hung out other than that. But now I have Monk, Yasu, Ayako, Naru, John, and I guess even Masako and Lin, but I never got along with those two for the most part.

"No surprise seeing you staring off." I heard Naru's plain voice from behind me. "Oh, uh... Here's your tea." I said, handing it to him. "We've got a job. A woman reported seeing the apparition of an entire family that died 3 weeks prior that had lived in the house that she had recently moved into. This job will almost definitely require and exorcism, call up Monk and the others. The address is 4, Himiwari road." Said Naru in a plain voice as he walked back to his office. I got an uneasy feeling. In japan, the number 4 is an unlucky number, the same meaning as death.

"Hey, Monk, Naru's got a job, we need you help." I said to Monk through my cellphone. "Uh... No can do, Mai. I'm on a tour, my band just performed a major hit and now we're going to some places around Europe. Uh, sorry." Said Monk awkwardly. "Oh... Uh, no problem, I'll call up Ayako, Yasu John, and Masako." I said. "Well, uh, John and Yasu came along with me... They wanted to see the sights of Europe." Monk said. _Well, great then... I swear, Naru's going to blame this all on me... _"Uh, no problem, just Ayako and Masako I guess... Bye." I replied. "Yeah, uh, sorry. Um, bye." Monk said, then hung up.

"Naru, um, Monk, John, and Yasu can't come, they're somewhere in Europe with Monks band..." I said. I heard him sigh. "Did you call Ayako?" He asked. "I'm about to, just telling you what Monk said." I replied. "Well get going. And more tea." He said. "Man, aren't you a slave driver." I whispered. "What was that, Mai?" I heard him asked. "Uh. Nothing, I'll call Ayako and get the tea." I panicked.

I dialed Ayako's number as I made another cup of tea for Naru's "Essential" need. "Hey, Ayako." I said as I walked into Naru's office, setting the cup in front of him. I picked up the old one and walked back into the kitchen. "Hey, Mai. What do you need?" she asked. "Naru's got a job, we need an exorcist for it." I said. "Sorry, Mai, I'm working at my parent's hospital. Ever since that mine collapsed up by Himiwari road , we've got an overflow of patients, more than the staff we have here, so my parents asked me to help out, sorry. And don't bother calling Masako, she's got a tv interview all the way in America for some big haunted mansion. Pretty stupid if you ask me. Have you called Monk and John?" She explained. "Yeah... There on a dumb tour with Monks band all across Europe. But... Himiwari road... A mine collapsed?" I asked. "Yeah, it hasn't been on the news yet, the press is trying to cover it up for some unknown reason. Why?" she asked. "The job is at 4 Himiwari road..." I whispered. "That's right by the mine. Are you sure you guys want to go up there? It's full of poisonous fumes and unstable buildings." She said. "But someone just moved there..." I whispered, confused. "What was that?" Ayako asked. "Uh, nothing, bye." I hung up.

I decided to type this down on a document on my laptop. I sat down in my office and opened a blank document. "Hey, Naru. What's the name of the woman for the job?" I asked. "Tori Kuroihane. Why?" replied Naru. "Just curious." I didn't want to tell him why. He'd probably call me stupid if I told him that I suspected she was dead.

_Tori Kuroihane. I suspect the name could be a possible alias, because of the fact that there is no record of her name living in the residence of 4, Himiwari road. Recent mine explosion near the house is a possible culprit for the death of previous residential family, possible cause of haunting. Tori Kuroihhane, suspected of by me of being dead, possible manifested ghost may have manipulated phone lines to send the message that she saw the previous residence. She may have been a member of said family not knowing she has passed on and is very confused, but that wouldn't explain the fact that she feels as though she has recently moved to the house. -Mai Taniyama. _

"Hey, Mai, I've been calling your name." I heard break me from my thoughts. "Huh? Oh." I looked up to see Naru standing in the doorway of my office. "Can Ayako and Masako come?" He asked. "No." I replied, continuing to type my suspicions. I looked back down at my computer screen and continued to type. "Hmm... What is it you're typing?" I heard Naru's voice once more. "N-nothing." I said. I didn't want him to think I'm overthinking this. "Hmm." I heard him say. _Since when did I give him permission to read it? _"Interesting. Maybe you are getting smarter. I never bothered to look into it." He said, sounding slightly impressed, but still sarcastic. "I've been speculating a similar idea." I heard Lin say. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I realized he was also reading over my shoulder. "Where did you get the idea?" Lin asked. "When I asked Ayako if she could come, she said the hospital she was currently working at had a massive surge of patients due to a mine collapsing on the very road as the place we're going to investigate. I got slight suspicions that something was up. I researched town records of a Tori Kuroihane but there is no such person, and there was also no record of anyone even moving there other than the family reported to be seen." I explained. "Hmm..." Said Lin.

"Wonderful. So no one can come, and all we have is you, Mai. Who knows nothing about how to exorcise buildings and has only done it once because the spirit of my brother told you step by step how." Naru said sarcastically. "Hey! C'mon, give me some credit it. It took a lot of guts and strength to do that and... And... Hey... I never told anyone that it was Gene's spirit who taught me how... How did you know. I know it wasn't his spirit that told you, either. He passed on after the exorcism when you found his body." I accused. "Did you forget I'm psychic?" He asked plainly. He was hiding something. "I know you are, but mind reading isn't one of your skills, manipulating is. I won't question you further, but I don't like being lied to. Anyway, when are we leaving. I have my drivers test tomorrow at 8 a.m., I can't afford to miss it. "So wait, you've been walking the 19 miles from here to your house every day?" asked Naru. "Well, the past couple weeks. I had a bike, but it was stolen. Then I had Monk and Ayako give me a ride, but I've walked the past few days." I admitted. "You mean you don't have a drivers license yet?" He accused. "No. I need the money to pay for my apartment. I live alone, remember? Anyways, I just got the money to get a motorcycle, I've been saving for one for 2 years. A good quality, $30,000 one." I said. "Were did you get _that _money?" He asked. "Oh, I never told you? I write and sell books, I also enter local trivia competitions. I'm not as stupid as I look. I feel like it would be suspicious if I expressed my professional level knowledge. I also know a lot more on spirits than you think." I said with a smirk. It wasn't a lie. I was an A+ student. Exams were next year, so wasn't graduation. And I'm going to be as old as Naru in 7 days. My birthday was on July 3rd. I could tell Naru and Lin were surprised but they didn't show it.

"We're leaving at 4 o'clock, you have time." said Naru. "Good, I can take the test and pick up my motorcycle then meet you at the house." I said, relieved. "I'll give you a ride home if you want." Naru offered. "Thanks, but no. I need to stop at a few places anyway." I lied. Naru suddenly being polite worried me. "Bye." I said. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

This night was cold, too cold for a June evening, but I brushed it off. I walked the 19 miles back to my apartment with the feeling of being watched. That night I went to sleep with the shades closed and a baseball bat next to my bed. In my dreams I heard this voice. Not Gene's, but a womens.

_"You are two halves,_

_Human and another._

_To chose many paths,_

_You aren't human nor other."_

(Authors note: DAMN. SHIT JUST GOT DEEP. Any feedback or suggetsions? I'll take 'em ;) )


	2. My Car Ride With Lin

Sunday, June 27th.

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone ringing in my ear. I always sleep with it next to my head.

"..Huh..?"

I sat up. Though I had the shades down, I could tell it was night time. I read my alarm clock and it said 2:00 A.M. I sighed.

"...Who could be calling..?"

I said, drowsily.

I picked up my phone and read the caller I.D. _Shibuya Psychic Research. _

"Huh?! Why would Naru need to call now?!"

I panicked. I answered, knowing it must be something important.

"H-Hello?!"

I stuttered.

"Mai! I need you to get to Shibuya Psychic Research, now! Something happened and you're in danger! Lin is outside it your apartment, keep your guard up when you walk out the door! Lin will explain everything on the ride, grab a few things and GO!"

Naru yelled and hung up the phone. A chill ran down my spine. I did as he told.

First thing I did was grab the baseball bat that I had at my bedside and then threw a jacket on over my yellow tank top. I went to my door and came to a stop. I felt as though if I opened the door something would kill me, but I also felt as though if I didn't move that something would kill me. I looked out the window and it was the head lights of Lin's car that woke me from my trance. _Ok... Lin's here, I should be safe to go out the door... __**should...**_

"Ok..."

I held my breath and opened the door. I looked to see Lin open the door of his car.

"Come on!"  
>I looked toward my left, then my right. I saw eyes in the bushes. White eyes... Glowing... <em>Watching me...<em>

"COME ON!"

Lin yelled once more. I once more awoke from my trance.

I sprinted toward the car, barefoot, in just shorts, a tank top, and a jacket. I tripped and fell at a "perfect" timing when one of those things decided to reveal itself. It was a hazy figure of a wolf. It was beautiful

"_Hurry..." _

It spoke to me. It motioned for me to stand and run. I did as told. I ran to the car and Lin started driving.

"What the HELL was going on?! And what was that wolf thing?!"

I practically screamed in Lin's face as soon as I caught my breath. This was completely _insane! _

"Calm down. Naru told you I would explain everything, now be quiet so I can actually talk."

He said calmly. _How could he be CALM right now?!_

"Ok..."

I replied quietly.

"Ok... First thing... Those creatures are after you... You have an immense psychic power within you that Naru and I found a while back, but we never told you thinking you would somehow do something stupid with it. Turns out, _bad _idea. You aren't controlling it. We thought you would eventually learn to unconsciously control it, like most people can with that... It's just that your power is gaining... It's _demonic. _Being part of SPR and coming to the cases with us, you unconsciously absorbed more power... It became somewhat one with your mind and body, transforming you into some sort of half-demon..."

Lin paused. Even I could see the worry in his eyes. My face paled and I felt my eyes tear up.

"W-what..?"

I replied blankly. _You are two halves... Human and another... To choose many paths... You aren't human, nor other... _

"It makes sense..."

I said quietly...

"What..?"

I told him those words I had heard.

"I bet that voice I heard was my mother..."

I realized.

"Huh..?"

Lin replied.

"I guess my mother knew... That I was like this... How long... How long have I been this half-demon creature or whatever..? And like I asked, what was that dog thing that stopped those creatures..?"

I stuttered.

"Well... Technically, you would've had to have been a half demon all your life, but that also doesn't change that fact of who you are now that you know, you're still human and you have emotion, the only change now is the fact that things in the world around you might become quite stirred. One part of unlocking your power and controlling it is having the knowledge of it's existence."

Lin had a stone look in his eyes, but I could tell he cared, otherwise he wouldn't have been kind with his words. I felt better but was still panicking a bit.

"When did you say your father died? And your mother?"

Lin asked.

"Huh..? My father died when I was 2, and my mother died when I was in 4th grade..."

I realized why Lin was asking this. _Does he think one of my parents were a demon..? Well I guess I can't blame him... _

"Interesting... Do you know either of your parent's causes of death..?"

Lin asked. I thought about it.

"No."

I said.

"My mom told me my dad's death was never known and with my mother... They told me it was some after affect from my birth that kept idle in her body or something."

I said, realizing the many possibilities of what.

"Well,"

Lin began. I could see it in his eyes that he was contemplating whether or not to tell me.

"It's more or less likely that you're father was the one that gave you the power of a demon. That also means your father had to carry some blood of one within his own. That's probably how your mother died. Those who have kin with one whom's blood is that of a demon's, usually turns corrupt from it, and eventually dies."

I took a deep breath. I was _terrified _of myself now. I tried to keep what Lin said earlier in my thoughts to calm myself. "_Well... Technically, you would've had to have been a half demon all your life, but that also doesn't change that fact of who you are now that you know, you're still human and you have emotion..." _It calmed me a bit. It _was _true, I'm still Mai Taniyama, a 16 year old girl who works at SPR. I sighed.

"True, it does make a lot of sense, but what about my dad, do you think he got corrupted by his own blood..?"

"I highly doubt it,"

Lin began. I had a strange feeling. I almost knew what his next words would be.

"Your father probably isn't even dead. He couldn't have simply died of self-corruption, he's been living with that blood all his life, it won't suddenly affect him unless he was immensely weakened."

Part of me got happy at his words, yet another part of me felt a deep, festering hatred towards my father. If he was alive, he _left _me.

"So what,"

I began, trying to get to a less emotional subject.

"Do I get any super-powers or anything from my blood."

I asked sheepishly.

"Well, to an extent, you have psychic abilities that not even Naru has, but you can't fly or anything if that's what you're getting at."

I sighed and looked out the window of the car awkwardly. I actually _did _wish it would give me the ability of flight.

"And as for the wolf apparition, and the other creatures,"

Lin said, breaking the silence. _Finally, he decided to answer my other question!_

"When near your power, spirits can actually manifest a figure, and even make physical contact, kind of like my Shiki, but it can only happen if some sort of bond is created between the spirit and the human or demon that it draws power from. It'll protect you. That wolf you saw must have bonded with you, though this is the first time you actually saw it. Now, lets go, Naru is waiting."

I had only just realized that the car had been stopped and we were in the SPR parkinglot.


	3. I'm not The only One?

"C'mon, Mai, you probably still have questions, Naru will answer them." I heard Lin say, waking me from my daze. I kept going in and out of deep thoughts, but I guess I had an excuse.

"Right." I said as I opened the car door and stood. It was freezing cold out even though it was summertime. Even for the night, but at this point I paid no attention, I just want to know why I was in danger, the one thing I _didn't _ask Lin.

I sighed as I walked up the steps. I didn't really know what sort of beating I would get with Naru's words. Even though I'm in this scared and confused state, he'd still find a reason to insult me, I know it.

"Just take you're time, Mai, it's not like you're in danger or anything." Said Naru the single second I stepped in the door.

"Thanks for the sarcasm, Mr. Personality, just give me answers, you _clearly _have more things to say than Lin." I said, completely unsurprised at his instantaneous sarcasm, but I was kind of mad, so I just wanted the answers to be handed to me straight, not with a bunch of filler words to set me off.

"Did Lin answer your questions?" Naru asked.

"He only answered what I asked, but I still have more, I had a feeling you even withheld information for Lin, right?" I asked. I had a feeling there were a few things Naru wanted to tell me himself. It was just like him.

"Hmm. Okay, let's start off with why you're in danger... And of all times, 2:00 A.M., now 3:00..." Naru began. I could tell he was thinking of a way to put this to me. That's not like him to think before he acts, it's always been as if he already knew. He was impulsive, but this time... Hesitant. I could feel something different about him, he was... _scared... _That was the word... The thought of him revealing even the slightest bit of fear... Of hesitance... It scared me, but I remained stone.

"You know how those old folk tales told of something called 'Demon hour' and how it took place at 3:00 A.M.?" Naru asked. My mother had told me about demon hour when I was a kid... She told it to me just because she didn't want me to stay up super late. She always say that you're super likely to see a demon at that time, and that it would kill you if you saw it. I nodded.

"To a _normal _person..." Naru began. He hesitated again. He looked as though he was going to continue, but his face said '_No, say that in a different way.'. _I also disliked the way he said 'Normal' I felt different, but at the same time I felt normal, than again, who am I to say? What even _is _normal anymore?

"Demon hour isn't dangerous." He continued.

"Well, usually not, but back to matters. You're not exactly the perfect vision of normal. A clairvoyant, strange, female half-demon and human hybrid... Well not hybrid, you're just as much human as I am, we are the same, so I can say I'm not one to talk about normality." Naru said. _He's like me? So... Does that mean he knows a lot about what I am? _I had so many questions buzzing through my head, but I had to listen.

"Well, the point is, demon hour usually _is _harmless to normal people, but we aren't normal. And usually even then, demon hour still remains harmless..." Naru hesitated a third time. He was thinking again. I didn't know where this was going, but even though terror lied in my heart the whole time, my mouth cracked into a smile, finding his fear amusing. There was something wrong.

"Mai!" Naru shouted. My face returned to stone. Was this some sort of affect of demon hour?!

"I-I'm fine... I just... Go on." I stuttered.

"I have to hurry and get this over with, it's already setting in. Well, to continue my explanation, it will harm us and other half demons only with a perfect set of circumstances, which conveniently is now. Those circumstances are the alignment of the galaxies Milky Way, Andromeda, and Camelopardalis B. The alignment of our sun, and the stars Proxima Centauri, Rigil Kentauris, both Sirius A and B, and Epsilon Eridani. As well, the perfect alignment of all planted in the solar system, not including the various moons and asteroids within it. Those are just a portion of the circumstances. It needs to be on a full moon at demon hour during a solar eclipse when the sky is dead clear of clouds with a perfect temperature of 67.87341 degrees F." I froze in place though I was not moving already. My breath ceased for a minute to take that in. It was oddly specific. It seemed impossible, but hey, I'm a half-demon, so forget normality.

"The chance of it happening is 1 and tredecillion chance of that happening it, yet it manages to happen every 300 years. I knew it was going to happen in my life time, but not so soon. And out of all times, before I even taught you anything about what we are." Said Naru, sounding particularly annoyed even though I could tell we were both in some sort of danger.

"W-what does it do to us when those circumstances hit..?" I asked, not meaning to stutter.

"Well, lets just say... The real demons gain unreal power and try to kill off hybrids like us... They can materialize... And become solid... Half demons are far more powerful than purebloods, but I'll explain later. They become stronger than us, so they try to kill us, but if we hide, it's all the more likely they'll find us because they expect us to do exactly that. Our only option is to teach you how to hide your presence. You'll have to stay here for a while though, it's not safe at your home. I switched the futon in your office to a bed, you'll sleep there, but still, stay aware... Some demons are far stronger than this office can hold against, so there's a slight chance you're still not safe here. But, you weren't safe in your home and nothing had happened yet, so you're probably fine here." Naru explained... _'Probably'… He doubt himself... Not good. _

I was in such a daze I didn't know what to think, but Naru's words broke me from my thoughts once more.

"Oh, another affect is loss of fear, you won't get as scared as usual and you'll tend to find the fear of another's amusing. Now, go to sleep, we'll have... An interesting day." He paused and then turned for his office. I stared for a minute, looking at him walk away. I wanted someone to hug me, and tell me that everything's okay, but that wasn't going to happen.

Blackness engulfed my line of sight.

"MAI!"


End file.
